Oilfield operations can involve the use of various tools in a downhole environment located at a significant distance from a tool operator. During use, tools can need to be positioned in exact locations in a well. Failure to properly position tools in a well can cause significant and costly problems, including undesired damage to the tool and/or wellbore. It can be desirable to determine a position of a tool before performing additional operations. It can be difficult to obtain information about the position of tools used downhole. Accurate positioning of tools can be further desirable in wells having multizone completions.